Eyes in the Dark
For Dogwood's contest! A/N This is gonna be a rather short story, Doggo :P Something over 1k words. Hope it's fine. Prologue Soft breeze ruffled Breezeleaf's calico fur. She rested her delicately shaped head on her white paws and took a sniff of the warm greenleaf air. She opened her green eyes a little, to see her two beautiful kits scramble around in the moss. Spottedkit, the little calico she-kit hopped onto the back of her brother, Hawkkit. She sank her tiny claws into his dappled dark fur. “Ouch!” Hawkkit flinched and tried to shake her off. Breezeleaf slowly leaned forward and gently grabbed Spottedkit by her scruff. “Calm down, Spottedkit. You're hurting him.” Spottedkit started wriggling. “Mom, let me go!” Breezeleaf slowly set her down between her paws and licked her ruffled fur. Spottedkit scrambled away from her mother's warm tongue. However, once she stepped out of the protection of Breezeleaf's paws, Hawkkit launched himself onto his sister and knocked her off her paws. Breezeleaf purred as her kits scrambled around on the ground. “Breezeleaf!” someone called behind her. The calico turned around, to see Pebblefall, her mate, and Poppycharm, her older daughter. The light gray tabby she-cat padded forward swiftly and sat next to her mother. Pebblefall sat next to her and rested his tail on Poppycharm's shoulder. Poppycharm sighed and looked away, pulling away a little. Pebblefall turned to Breezeleaf. “Good morning,” Breezeleaf purred softly. Pebblefall smiled and licked her ear. Poppycharm gazed at them, her look something between annoyance and surprise. Pebblefall glanced at Spottedkit and Hawkkit. “Dad!” Spottedkit squeaked and ran over to him, tripping over her own paws. Hawkkit ran after her. Breezeleaf watched Pebblefall greet his kits with a soft smile. She looked over at Poppycharm, who looked more annoyed and uninterested than excited. “Poppycharm, go play with your siblings,” Breezeleaf said t her daughter. Poppycharm let out a long sigh, shaking her head. “But Mooom. I don't play kit games,” she muttered. “You played with Honeybee's kits earlier.” “But Honeybee's kits are older!” “And these kits are your siblings. You have to spend time with them,” Breezeleaf reasoned. Poppycharm rolled her eyes. “I don't want to,” she hissed, standing up. “I don't ever care.” Before Breezeleaf could say anything, Poppycharm dashed off. A soft sigh escaped Breezeleaf's mouth. Chapter One Breezeleaf was awaken by a leaf landing on her nose. A light breeze carried it inside the nursery. The queen stretched and yawned. Last night was peaceful and calm. Her kits didn't even stir once. She opened her eyes and took a loving glance at her kits, only to stay stunned - the place next to her belly was empty. Their scent was faintly floating in the air, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Spottedkit? Hawkkit?" Breezeleaf called softly, careful not to wake up Honeybee or her kits. The golden tabby was sleeping in the nest next to Breezeleaf, Petalkit and Wolfkit curled up at her belly. Breezeleaf looked around to see if her kits were around. "Honeybee?" she called. The queen moved a bit, before lifting her head. "What is it, Breezeleaf?" Petalkit and Wolfkit stirred next to their mother, so she bent down to lick their ruffled fur. "Spottedkit and Hawkkit are gone," Breezeleaf meowed, fur rising. "Did you see them?" "No," Honeybee said, shaking her head. "Do you want me to help you find them?" "No, thanks," Breezeleaf muttered, swiftly padding out of the den. Sunlight poured down onto the clearing, bathing it in gold. Despite the beautiful morning, Breezeleaf felt talons of dread claw her belly. "Cloudleap!" she called as she padded across the clearing in a quick pace. The deputy sat under the Highlog, letting the sun warm her pelt. As she heard Breezeleaf's call, she lifted her head and looked in her direction with her bold blue eyes. "What is it, Breezeleaf?" she asked, licking her long white pelt. "Spottedkit and Hawkkit are gone and I can't find them," Breezeleaf said, looking around frantically. "Where is Pebblefall?" "He went on the dawn patrol," Cloudleap explained. "You say that they're missing? Can't they be hiding somewhere?" "No!" Breezeleaf wailed. "They're gone!" "Okay, wait here," Cloudleap told her as she disappeared in Fawnstar's den. Soon, the lean, dappled brown she-cat stood in front of Breezeleaf. Cloudleap sat next to her leader as Fawnstar took a sigh. "Cloudleap said your kits are gone," Fawnstar said calmly, "so we'll send out patrols. Don't worry, we'll find them. Cloudleap, go organize patrols." The deputy nodded and swiftly padded away, worried look on her face. Fawnstar gazed after her deputy for a while before looking back at Breezeleaf. "Please find them," the queen whispered, padding away. ~ Hours passed before the patrols returned at sunhigh, empty-pawed. Breezeleaf ran over to them, eyes wide and fur spiked up. "Did you find them?" she wailed, fear laced in her voice. Cloudleap sadly shook her head, lifting her blue eyes to meet Breezeleaf's. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Breezeleaf let out a wail of a scared and hurt mother, crying her pain out to StarClan. She looked down, trembling as others passed by. She suddenly felt a tail on her shoulder - Cloudleap. "Don't worry, we'll find them eventually," Cloudleap purred in attempt to cheer her up. Breezeleaf nodded slightly, still looking down. Cloudleap stood up and padded away. Breezeleaf looked up to see the white she-cat greet her kits - Swanpaw, Lilypaw and Swiftpaw. Swanpaw was an exact copy of her mother, with white coat and blue eyes. Lilypaw was an exact opposite, with short fur and orange eyes after her father Flintstorm. Swiftpaw had short white fur and orange eyes, the only tom in his litter. Breezeleaf couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Cloudleap could be with her kits, while Breezeleaf's bundles of joy were somewhere in the forest, all on their own. It simply wasn't fair. At all. Sighing, she slowly stood up. Maybe a walk in the forest would make her feel better. She padded off into the trees, viewing everything ThunderClan territory had to offer. Breezeleaf thought about everything that was there before she was born - how a cat named Thunderstar was able to lead cats into the territory and settle in. She felt her body relax and not be troubled by the missing kits at least for a moment. She suddenly scented something - something bad. She could smell one odd thing that couldn't be mistaken for anything else - blood. She shivered as dread came back and settled in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel cold to her bones despite the sun warming her fur. She felt a sudden rush of emotions. What if the blood was her kits'? She found herself running in the direction of the scent's origin. What if a fox got them? What if they were hurt? What if an owl caught them? What if- She froze as she boomed out of the bushes into a clearing. First thing she spotted were two bodies on the ground - her kits. Their bodies were torn and bloody, and they had deep gashes in their throats. They were dead. She wanted to wail in horror, opening her mouth to scream - but nothing came out, as the second thing she noticed was the cat standing above them. A lean and small cinnamon tabby with hazel eyes. Blood dripped from her mouth, as her eyes stared at Breezeleaf with fury - the eyes of her older daughter. "Poppycharm!" Breezeleaf cried, too shocked to do anything. Poppycharm let out a wild hiss. "Why," Breezeleaf whispered. "How could you let Beefeather go?" Poppycharm hissed. "He died only last leaf-bare of greencough and you already take a different mate?" "Poppycharm..." "You are dumb, Breezeleaf. How could you not sense what I feel? Ever since Rainkit, Cinderkit and Robinkit died, you promised you'd always care about me! And look where we are now!" Poppycharm spat. "I felt nothing but hatred for those kits and Pebblefall! I'm glad they're dead! And you're next!" With that, Poppycharm launched herself onto Breezeleaf. They bowled over, and Poppycharm stood over her mother, claws pressed to her soft white belly. "You aren't my mother, and you never were, Breezeleaf," she hissed, sinking her teeth into Breezeleaf's exposed throat. The tortoiseshell queen let out a gurgling screech as Poppycharm's teeth sank deeper into her throat. Suddenly, she heard noise of a cat charging through the bushes. In a moment, the weight on Breezeleaf's belly was gone and she felt no teeth on her throat. She let out a shocked whimper. She slowly looked up to see Fawnstar standing over Poppycharm, slashing her soft belly. Despite everything that just happened and everything Poppycharm did, Breezeleaf felt a pang of fear for Poppycharm's health. "Fawnstar! Stop!" cried Breezeleaf, her voice barely more than a faded echo. Fawnstar took a quick glance at her. That was enough for Poppycharm to scramble away from Fawnstar's powerful paws. The leader however was too fast. She slammed her paws into Poppycharm's back, pinning her to the ground for a moment - that was however enough for her to sink her teeth into the back of Poppycharm's neck. She was swift and ruthless - snap! Poppycharm fell dead to the ground, her neck twisted in an odd angle. Her body fell next to Spottedkit's and Hawkkit's. Breezeleaf felt pain jab her heart. All of her children were dead. Fawnstar staggered for a few steps before falling down to the ground, bloody and exhausted after the fight with the young warrior. Breezeleaf felt darkness loom over her, nearing her with every second. She could hear more cats rush through the bushes - then, only dark. Chapter Two "Breezeleaf, they're gorgeous," Beefeather whispered, pressing to his mate. Four adorable kits were pressed to her belly, sleeping tightly. "What should we name them?"'' "How about Robinkit for this one?" Breezeleaf suggested. She pointed to the only tom in the litter, a red tabby big for his age. "Yes," Beefeather purred. "How about Cinderkit for this one?" He pointed to a silver tabby. "I'm thinking Rainkit for this one," Breezeleaf purred. She gazed at a calico she-cat whose pelt was dotted with white spots.'' "And Poppykit for this one," Beefeather decided, pointing to a small cinnamon tabby she-cat that looked exactly like him. "Robinkit, Cinderkit, Rainkit and Poppykit," Breezeleaf purred. She curled tightly around them, resting her head next to Cinderkit and Rainkit. She took a breath of their warm scent, closing her eyes. In her heart, she could feel undying love for her new kits that was pulsing with every moment. She knew she would die for them. And she would protect and love them 'til the day she dies. ~ First moments were hazy and blurry. Breezeleaf's brain was wrapped in thick milky fog. Her head hurt, and eyelids felt as if they were pinned down, never to be opened again. She groaned as she felt a paw prod her in the hip. A voice sounded next to her ear, but she couldn't tell who was it, or what they were saying. She tried to move her head, but in the moment it stirred, she felt paralyzing pain shoot from her back to he head. She let out a hiss. Then, suddenly, as if though the invisible wall between her and the world was destroyed - she could hear clearly again. At first it was so loud - she couldn't handle all the different sounds charging on her ears from everywhere and soaking her brain with information. She felt like a fish trapped on the shore. She slowly calmed down. So did the sounds and the pain in her head. She could finally recognize words. "Breezeleaf?" someone said softly next to her ear. Breezeleaf slowly opened her eyes. She expected sun to fire at her eyes its bright beams, but that didn't happen. Wherever she was, there was dark. Am I dead? "Breezeleaf, can you hear me?" another voice said. Breezeleaf shook her head and finally opened her eyes fully. At first, her vision was blurry, but it slowly started to get back to normal. Breezeleaf found herself staring into the pale yellow eyes of a marbled fawn tabby that carried a sense of familiarity with it. "Blossomlake...?" The medicine cat sniffed her and then looked back at her. "I'll go tell Fawnstar that you're awake." Breezeleaf closed her eyes. Her throat hurt for some reason. She couldn't remember anything. Then her brain slowly started remembering again - the morning, Cloudleap, and her missing kits. She felt a sudden rush of fear. Where were her kits? Where was Pebblefall? Where was Poppycharm? Then she remembered. A yowl rang through the forest - a yowl of pain, heartbreak, grief and misery. She felt a cat's fur brush flank. She looked up to see Oakpaw, Blossomlake's apprentice. Her chocolate tabby fur was bristled and copper eyes wide. Blossomlake rushed in. "Oakpaw? Breezeleaf?" she mewed softly, padding over to the two cats. Oakpaw sat down and stared at the ground. Breezeleaf's gaze was fixed to something in the distance only she could see. "Spottedkit... Hawkkit..." she whispered, her claws digging into the ground. Blossomlake looked at her sadly, not saying a word. "Is something wrong?" a voice sounded outside, followed by Cloudleap and Swanpaw rushing in. Cloudleap's fur was spiked up in terror. When she realized what was it all about, her expression changed from fierce to sad. She didn't say anything, just nudged her daughter and the two left without a word. Moments later, another head poked in - this time it was dappled brown. "Pebblefall?" Breezeleaf whispered, looking at her mate. Poppycharm... What have I done to you... "Yes," he whispered. "Breezeleaf, I promise, I'll be here for you. I feel terrible, but we can get through this together-" "Get out," Breezeleaf spat bitterly. She gazed into his shocked face. "Out." "Breezeleaf..." "I said out!" Breezeleaf yowled in anger, glaring at Pebblefall. He gave her a shocked look, not moving. Before Breezeleaf was able to say anything, another cat made her way inside. "Breezeleaf," Honeybee said as she pushed her way inside. "I heard about what happened-" "Wolfkit, no!" a voice was heard outside. Moments later, the gray tom-kit charged inside, followed by his sister. Petalkit ran after him, but tripped on the way. Wolfkit stopped running and turned around. He padded over to his sister, trying to help her get up. Honeybee gently bent down to pick her up. She licked her ruffled fur lovingly. "You have to be careful how you play," she meowed quietly to them. That was too much for Breezeleaf to handle. "Get out! All of you!" she screeched, leaving cats baffled as they stared at her. Honeybee was first to nudge her kits and exit the den, followed by Oakpaw and then Blossomlake. Then, only Pebblefall remained. "Breezeleaf?" he said softly, a hurt look on his face. "Out!" Breezeleaf growled. He gave her a sad look and slowly walked outside. Breezeleaf's head collapsed on her paws. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down. All she could see in her head was Honeybee and her kits. That should've been her.